Adventures in the human world
by twilight sword master
Summary: This is my fist sonic fanfic. Things were normal in Mobius intill eggman came stealing the master emerald. After that Sonic ends up in the Human world but this time he is Human.New chapter. send reviews. no flames
1. Prologue

**Adventures in the Human world.**

**This takes place in the human world and future. But this time Sonic and Co are Human. May the story begin?**

**Prologue**

It was a peaceful day Mobius. Sonic was running from Amy. Tails and Cream were hanging out watching Amy chase Sonic. A knuckle was grading the Master emerald when Eggman attacked.

" This time Eggman You has gone to far. Trying to steal the Chaos emeralds is on thing but you're going to far stealing the Master emerald." Said Knuckle

" But my dear Knuckles I need it to help create my new empire." Said Eggman

" Stop right their Eggman!" Yelled Sonic running to the battle.

" Not this time hedgehog! Egg master!" When Eggman said that the Master emerald was gone. It went to a giant robot and powered it.

" Ha! Eggman you think this on robot can stop me?" said Sonic running start at it

" Sonic no it's powered by the Master emerald!" Yelled Knuckles

" Don't worry I got this… Ugh!" Sonic was punched by the robot and went flying in the opposite direction.

The robot chased him and derived a bunch of punches and kicks. Sonic was barely able to move when.

" Chaos Control!" just then time stopped and Shadow appeared.

" What the?" said Shadow as the Robot broke free of Chaos control.

" Nice try Shadow but move over! Your no longer the ultimate life!" Yelled Eggman.

" Gaaaarrr! Time to use the true power of Chaos! Sonic NOW!" yelled Sonic as the Chaos emeralds spine around them.

" This ends Eggman!" yelled Sonic as him and Shadow flew at the robot.

" Hah. Silly little hedgehogs my robot controls the Master emerald." Said Eggman.

The robots center began to glow and Sonic and Shadow were turned back to normal.

" What the." Said Sonic when the robot kicked him.

" Egg master! Destroy the hedgehogs for good!" Shouted Eggman

" Sonic I got an idea. We have to try **Master control**." Said Shadow

" What! Are you crazy!" yelled Sonic

" Listening Sonic it's the only way." Said Shadow.

" Fine but if we die I blame you." Said Sonic

" MASTER CONTROL!" Yelled the both of them. In a bright light the master emerald give power to Sonic and Shadow. When the light was gone Shadow and Sonic were both Hyper.

" Oh no! Egg Master destroy them NOW!" yelled Eggman As the robots arms turned into cannons.

" This ends now!" said Sonic and Shadow both about to blast.

When the robot and the hedgehog's blast collided a huge light was seen all over Mobius.

" What the?" said Tails flying to see if Sonic was ok.

" Tails hurry up! Sonic's in trouble!" yelled Amy in the back seat.

The bright light went all around Mobius. Sonic and Shadow were back too normal looking at the destroyed robot and the Chaos and Master emeralds something happen. In a nether blinding light sonic had to close his eyes. Sonic knew he was being teleported

**Somewhere**

" I wander how he is?"

" Well he saw is cute!"

" Stop that he's waking up!"

" But you know he's cute."

" Well he is."

When Sonic woke up he saw two girls. They both looked the same excerpt the one on the right was wearing a blue hoodie. She had long brown hair and a blue skirt. The one on the left had a red hoodie and red skirt. She had long brown hair to.

" Argh. Were am I?" asked Sonic

" Your in Tin Village out side of central City. Oh my name is Kristy. And that's my sister Krystal." Said Kristy (one in blue)

" And what's your name?" asked Krystal (one in red)

" My name is Sonic." Said Sonic

" You mean like Sonic the Hedgehog?" asked Krystal

" Yeah." Said Sonic

" But your not a hedgehog." Said Kristy

" Wait! What. Do you have a mirror?" asked Sonic.

When he took the Mirror he was human. He had Spiky blue hair going down and over his forehead. He had blue armbands and Goggles were his ears were. He had on a blue Hoodie with white on its Chest. He had blue jeans and still had his sneakers.

" What the? How am I human?" asked Sonic

" What your not human?" asked Kristy

" I used to be Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Sonic

" You are crazy." Said Krystal

" Oh yeah. Watch This." Said Sonic (I hope this works)

Sonic started to run and caused a sonic boom. When he came back the girls hair was messed up.

" Oh my god. You are sonic." Said Kristy

" So how are you here?" asked Krystal

Sonic told them the story about how Shadow and him fought Eggman. He told them how they used master Control. And how he was transported though time and space.

" That was a amazing story." Said Kristy

" Yeah. Do you know if Shadow made it?" asked Krystal

" I don't know." Said Sonic

" Well you can stay with us!" exclaimed Kristy

" You know dad won't let a guy stay with us. He is a little over protective." Said Krystal

" Oh come on he is not." Said Kristy grabbing Sonic's arm and pulling him along.

When they got to the Village a gang was attacking it.

" Oh no." said Kristy

" Sonic you're a hero do something." Said Krystal. When she turned around Sonic was gone.

Sonic was moving at high speeds taking out all the bikers. He delivered a lot of Punches and Kicks.

" We'll be back!" yelled the head Biker before getting punched in the face by Sonic.

" If you ever come back I won't take it easy on you." Threaten Sonic.

When all the Bikers ran away the Girls and a Man came over to Sonic

" Thank you. And as the mayor you shall have a feast. Oh and it seems my daughters have taking a shine to you." Said the Mayor

" Those two are your daughters?" asked Sonic

" Yes and your welcome to stay at are house." Said the mayor.

They all went to the Mayors house and had diner. Sonic thought it was best not to tell the girls dad who he was.

**Will this is a start good by**


	2. Enter Tails

**Adventures in the human world.**

**Enter Miles Power (Tails)**

**Hey every body new chapter up. I do own Sonic and co.**

**In the Mayors house**

Sonic, Krystal, and Kristy were eating while there father the mayor was asking question about sonic.

" So young man what's your name?" asked the mayor

" My name is Sonic." Said Sonic

" You know there was a follow named Sonic that saved the world 100 years ago." Said the mayor

When he said that Sonic almost choke.

" What?" asked Sonic. In his mind (I was here a year ago)

" Yes he saved the earth from some guy named Eggman." Said the mayor

" Ok. So may I ask what your name is?" said Sonic

" My name is David." Said David

After Diner David give Sonic a tour of the house.

" Can we show him our room?" Asked Krystal with a evil grin.

" Sure why not." Said David

" Ah I think he doesn't want too see are room." Said Kristy nervously

" Ah why not." Said David.

When they got to the room the door was closed. On it was a sign saying "Kristy and Krystal". When David was about to open the door when Kristy stopped him.

" Please cam we not show Sonic are room." Begged Kristy

" Oh come on what's so bad I can't see?" asked Sonic.

When David opened the door Sonic saw something that well surprise him. On one side of the room had a bunch of Sonic stuff. On the bed was a Sonic doll. On the other side was the same thing only with Shadow.

" Ok out!" yelled Kristy pushing Sonic out and slamming the door.

" Ok well the room your be staying in is down the hall." Said David

When Sonic went to the room. He noticed he had something in his packet. When he reached in it he pulled out a chaos emerald.

" Oh my god." Said Sonic

**The next day in central city.**

" I wander where sonic is?" asked Tails to him self.

Tails was Human to. He still had that hairstyle. He had on a white shirt and an open yellow jacket. Like sonic he had goggles where his ears were. He looked like an 8 year old

He was walking around the city looking for where Sonic and the others might be. When he came to a giant statue of Sonic.

" What the?" when Tails went to it, it said:

" Sonic the hero who saved the world"

" Wow." Said Tails

**Back in Tin Village**

" Kristy, Krystal I need you two to go to Central City for me." Said David

" Can Sonic come with us?" asked Kristy

" Sure why not." Said David.

Kristy ran up the stairs and down the Hall to the room Sonic was in. She opened the door.

" Hey Sonic you want to come with us to Central city?" asked Kristy. She saw sonic in his boxers.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Yelled Sonic

" I'm so sorry!" said Kristy running out the room

When Sonic got dressed they all started walking to Central city. There was silence on the way until Krystal broke it.

" Ok enough of this. You guys are still embarrassed about this morning?" said Krystal

" Well I did walk in on Sonic in his boxers." Said Kristy

" And I did scream like a girl." Said Sonic

" That you did. And you did walk in on him. So just make up." Said Krystal

When they got there the first thing Sonic saw was a giant statue of him.

" Oh my god." Said Sonic

" Yeah they made a Statue for you since you saved the world." Said Kristy

" Well let's just go get the stuff for dad.

**Somewhere in Central City**

" Oh man. I wander where I am?" asked Tails

" Hey kid!" yelled a Biker

" M- me?" said Tails

" Yeah this is are turf. So you gotta pay the fee. Of $100." Said the Head Biker

" But I got no money." Said Tails backing away slowly.

" Then your dead." Said the head Biker

" AHHHHH!" shouted Tails running away.

**Back to Sonic and the Girls**

" So hear you are." Said the store clerk

" Thanks" said Kristy

" Good now we can go." Said Krystal

" What the?" Sonic saw a little kid being chased by The Bikers that attacked the Village.

" What is it Sonic?" asked Kristy

" Some kids in trouble. I gotta help." Said Sonic running off.

The bikers had Tails against the wall. When Sonic came.

" Don't you guys lean any thing? Now I'll give you a chance to leave and never come back or we can fight." Said Sonic

" Ha! Your out numbered. You can't beat use all." Said 1 Biker

" Try me." Said sonic

All the bikers attacked sonic. Every body in that area was watching. Sonic was Punching and Kicking all the Bikers at incredible speeds. Most of the Bikers were knocked out in the blink of the eye. Sonic finished off the last Biker.

" Are you ok kid?" asked Sonic

" Yeah. Can I ask for your name?" asked Tails

" Yeah my name is Sonic." Said Sonic walking off

" It can't be." Said Tails

On the way back to the Village. The girls notic that kid was following them.

" Sonic do you know that kid?" asked Kristy

" No why?" asked Sonic

" He's following us." Said Krystal

" Listen kid why can't you go find your parents." Said Sonic

" Sonic you don't know me? It's me Tails." Said Tails

" No way you can't be tails." Said Sonic

" Yeah Sonic it's me. I thank everybody from Mobius is here." Said Tails

" Well you can tells us when we get back at our house." Said Kristy

" Oh no he is not staying with us." Said Krystal

" Oh come on." Pleaded Kristy

" No just because he's your boyfriend Sonic best friend…" she was cut of by loud yells

" She/he's not my Girl/boy Friend!" Sonic and Kristy

" Ok, ok you don't have to yell. But dad might not have it." Said Krystal

" Don't worry I gotta a plan." Said Sonic

**At Kristy and Krystal's house. **

" So dad you won't believe who we met." Said Kristy

" Oh who did you meet?" asked David

" Sonic's younger brother Miles." Said Kristy

" Well he can stay with his brother in the Guest room." Said David

" Thanks dad!" yelled Kristy giving her dad a hug.

It was a good night at the house but in Central city.

" Ah my head." Said the head biker

" What happen to you guys?" asked????

When all the bikers turned around they saw a red head teen. He had his hair down. He had on a red shirt with a crescent on it. He had white gloves with metal spike knuckles. He had goggles on his forehead and green pants. He was Knuckles

" Some punk beat us up." Said a Biker

" Well I'm going to help you get you payback." Said Knuckles

**Well things are getting interesting . Please review. NO FLAMES!!!!**


End file.
